One of Dark's Favorite Special Talents
by Kudatsuo-chan
Summary: Daichan has more than ever to deal with. New people. Dark. Satoshi. Krad. Dark screwing with his life. Poor Daisuke has a new pair of wings to deal with when two new mysterious girls come to town. Possible DaiXDark maybe some onesided SatoXDai.
1. A Dead Dark

_Feathers_

After a rather long hiatus on this story, I reread it and choked. I have decided to take it and revamp it so it is a little less pathetic. I am sorry for any inconveniences I may cause.

**DISCLAIMER:** Two words people… fan fiction

Chapter One: A Dead Dark

Crimson hair that was spiked crazily everywhere got ruffled by a breeze so slight no one in the classroom noticed it. Normally sparkling ruby eyes were drooped slightly as his mind began to tune out the teacher's obnoxiously monotonous voice. His head slowly tilted forward, chin falling to rest on a thin pale hand. Daisuke Niwa typically made it a rule to not space out in class, but the day was hot, and muggy, and the teacher's voice was even more distractingly dull than it usually was. In addition to all of that, every single one of Daisuke's thoughts came to rest on Dark.

Dark. His curse. It had been two years since the eternally young man with long violet hair and majestically deep-purple eyes had come to rest in his mind. A prince-like being and a thief, whom Daisuke found amazing and irritating, at the same time. Daisuke smirked at the thought of Dark possibly hearing that he respected him. The smart aleck that he was 'forced' to harbor in his mind would probably have a stroke. Daisuke was lucky of course, he had managed to create a corner of his mind that not even the infamous 'Kaitou Dark' could penetrate. It was there where he harbored all of his most precious secrets. It was also there where he was jolted from his musings by the aforementioned thief's annoying whines.

"_Dai-chan?' _The whines began.

**_'Don't talk to me Dark.'_** He said reasonably.

_'Dai-chan!' _The whines increased.

**_'Leave me alone Dark.'_** He said more sharply.

_'Dai-chan are you still mad at me for messing up your date with Riku-kun?'_ Dark asked.

**_'…'_**

_'C'mon Dai-chan are you?'_

**'…'**

_'Dai, if that's it I seriously am sorry for sa-'_

**"Shut up!" **Daisuke exploded, his fist hitting the desk.

The entire math class was jolted out of it's semi-daze as the startlingly loud voice of the 16 year old Niwa cut through their brains. The teacher glared evilly at the ruby-haired teen as his pale face quickly darkened to a very deep shade of burgundy.

"MISTER NIWA," she bellowed. "TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE…NOW!"

"But…" Niwa's apology was cut short with the teacher's next sentence.

"**NOW!" **He jumped up racing out of the room as quickly as he could. He in fact left a trail of dust that would have put the roadrunner to shame. As he ran he could still hear Ms. Tavelli's voice echoing after him, and the hysterical howls of the class echoing off of the walls.

As Dai sat on the office bench he heard a small voice in the back of his head.

_'Sorry Dai-chan'_

_**It's all right Dark. You were just being your usual pain in the ass self.'**_

The tentative peace offering was shattered in pieces by the detention slip slid into Daisuke's hand.

"A MONTH!" He exclaimed totally outraged. His eyes bugged out in his head as he started to scream silently.

**_'DDDDDDAAAAAAARRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKK'_**

_'Uh-oh' his counterpart said. 'Oh crap. I'm completely dead, because if Dai doesn't manage to kill me for this one, Emiko-san will definitely take care of it.'_

(A/N what did you think. Please no flames and I know that they're OOC.)


	2. Of Evil Plots and Pink Caddies

YAY a little Krad and Satoshi action! More Dai Dark action too. I promise the story will have a point…eventually.

KRAD: Say it!

ME: NO!

KRAD: C'MON DO YOU WANT PEOPLE SUING YOU?

Me: HMMM… LET ME THINK ABOUT THAT…YESH!

DARK: Say it

ME: Ok Dark for you and Dai-chan, I do not own…D.N.Angel. There would be more DaiXDark and DaiXSato in the manga.

(I HAD A LITTLE TOO MUCH CAFFEINE TODAY)GIVES PUPPY EYES Please review

**Disclaimer:** Fanfiction…duh.

This is set two years in the future. No flames are greatly appreciated.

"_Of Evil Plots and Pink Cadillac's"_

He stared out at the crowd his azure eyes glaring balefully, his face was set in its normal decidedly neutral expression while scanning the crowd searching for the small quick moving flash of red he normally saw. The wind ruffled his cerulean hair, as he sat with his back to a tree. He had notebooks spread out all around him. Notebooks filled with useless plans to finally catch 'Phantom Thief Dark.' Suddenly his eyes narrowed as he heard the overly loud, overly happy voice of Takeshi Saehara.. (Seriously what is that boy on…I want some!)

"HEY Daisuke-kun! Can you take over my classroom duties after school?" Satoshi smirked slightly, as he decided to corner Niwa-kun after classroom duties. He had to find out what Dark had done _this_ time, after all.

"Umm…I don't think I can Saehara-kun." Satoshi's smile drooped.

**_'Fine time for the Wing Master to grow a backbone…eh Satoshi-sama?" _**Krad's insidious voice hissed.

"I've got detention." Daisuke continued.

"C'mon Dai-kun that's perfect…you can do my classroom duties after detention. I've gotta get to the museum! Dark's gonna steal the 'Hands of Time Dragon Jewel' tonight! I gotta be there early to get a good seat!" Satoshi rolled his eyes.

'Like we'll ever let you in on an investigation after the way you screwed up the last plan…not that it would have worked anyway.'

Daisuke sighed, arguing with Saehara-kun never worked. Besides he was right…it would be easier for Daisuke to handle classroom duties. Especially since Hiwatari-kun was assigned to help.

"Fine Saehara, I'll help you out." he sighed heavily. **_'This is soo gonna mess up my schedule. It takes Dark forever to decide what to wear on these…missions.'_**

_'HEY! It does not! I…just need to look great. It helps my reputation with the ladies!'_

Daisuke leaned heavily against a tree. He looked hopefully over at Riku-san. She glanced over at him for a second, gave him a death-glare, then looked away quickly.

(Dai-chan's POV)

**_'This is ridiculous. I'm not gonna get anything done now. I'll just go to the art room and paint…or something.'_**

(Normal POV)

Daisuke pushed himself off of the tree, walking towards the school building. After he got to the art room he remembered…he was supposed to be in Tavelli's room making up the lesson about twenty minutes ago.

"CRAP!" he hissed, starting to run to the classroom.

_'Oh who cares about what the old cow says. She isn't even HOT!'_

_**'Dark.'**_ he said warningly.

_'C'mon what is the old cow gonna do to you!'_

"Maybe I care because _Dark_ the old cow ha-ha-has um…umm…um…h-h-hi Miss Tavelli."

"WHAT. Does. The. Old. Cow. Have Mister Niwa?" she said in angry, clipped tones.

"Ummmmmmm…I'm in trouble aren't I ma'am?" he said softly. She nodded.

"Would you believe my family has a pet cow?" he asked weakly. She shook her head.

"I'm gonna have to wash the Caddie again aren't I?" She nodded again.

Her old pink Cadillac was legendary among the students at Azumano High School. If a student seriously screwed up, she would give them the option of washing her hideous, filthy Caddie, instead of detention. But the catch, was they had to do it in plain view of other people so it was especially degrading. Daisuke had already had to was that stupid car three times in the last three months and each time was somehow connected to Dark.

_'ZZZ' _the snoring came from the back of his mind.

"When? And where?" He asked wearily.

"Saturday the 13th, at twelve o' clock in…the mall's parking lot." Inside he was definitely doing the psychotic maniacal laughter.

**_'Damn can this day get any worse?' _**He thought as he sank down into his seat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

What did you think. I can take it, lip quivers runs away bawling

Oh and to my reviewers:

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH… You all were soo nice in your reviews, and I swear I'll work on the OOC thing.


	3. Pinned to a Wall and New Surprises

_**Pinned to a Wall and Other New Surprises**_

_Disclaimer: I…I…I…I DON'T OWN D.N. ANGEL. Runs away bawling. _

Hey y'all thank you so much for your help with your kind reviews. I tried to improve on the OOC-ness but I think I made it worse. If anyone wants an OC added in that they have please e-mail me. I will definitely give you credit. I'm running a little dry on creativity right now. I promise the OC's will actually have a point later on, just not right now. And I'm still hoping for my original favorite pairing (see summary)

Kute Anime Kitty: Thank you soo much for all your reviews.

hittocerebattosai: Thank you soo much, I'm trying to hurry up.

And Shimmering Solitude: Thank you soo much for being my first reviewer I honestly didn't expect anyone to like it.

I CAN HANDLE FLAMES NOW…I SWEAR IT.. BUT THEY CAN ONLY BE CONSTRUCTIVE. NOT USELESS. GOT IT! GOT IT!

Daisuke muttered under his breath as he stood up once the final bell had rung. He hoisted his backpack onto his shoulder as he started to head to the detention room.

_'Well at least the day didn't get **much** worse…eh Dai-chan?'_ Dark said rather feebly.

**_'Wake me up when detention's over…I gotta sleep now since I'll be studying till dawn for that chemistry exam. Take over Dark. Also Dark?'_**

_'Hai Dai-chan?'_

_**'Don't do anything out of character…for me, and no stupid plo-'**_ His words were cut off as he crashed into a person and promptly fell over.

"Gomen ne…Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke bowed repeatedly while scrambling up. "I was just---" Satoshi silenced Daisuke with a glance.

"Niwa-kun. Why don't we meet up in the classroom, after you get out of detention?" he asked in his normal semi-monotone. Behind his glasses , his cerulean eyes were tinged with gold around the pupil. He lowered his head his bangs concealing his tell-tale eyes. His sadness was evident fro only and instant before he had concealed it behind his usual indifferent expression.

"Sure but Hiwatari-kun, I'm sorry, but can we talk later. I really gotta go now?"

"Fine Niwa-kun." Daisuke flew away like a shot out of a gun.

'_Wonder what's up with Creepy Bastard Dai-chan.?'_

**_'Dark what do you mean?'_**

' _Creepy Bastard looked kind of upset is all?'_

**_' Dark, Hiwatari-kun is a very private person, and if he wants us to know what's wrong with him, he'll tell us.'_**

Daisuke rounded the corner, skidding to a stop right in front of the detention room door.

"GOMEN NASAI SENSEI!" he yelped as he raced through the door, to find there was no teacher in the room. He blinked in confusion, an eyebrow raised. He then noticed the six other teens, all of them ranging in age for thirteen to sixteen. One of the girl's let a smirk creep onto her face. She was a complete Goth from the tips of her boots to the crown of her skull. The one thing that made her extremely inconspicuous was the fact that she wasn't wearing a uniform. Her thick hair was pulled back from her face , and was secured in a low ponytail tied with a dark gray velvet ribbon. Her deep purple eyes glinted almost predatorily, as Daisuke made his way to the seat next to her. She turned in her seat, her short sleeved black tee-shirt moving with her. She pulled at the long fishnet sleeves straightening them almost nervously. She had wide legged black pants with purple flames licking up the legs. She also had thick rather kick-ass boots laced up to her calves.

"Hey," she said quietly watching him look around confusedly.

"Umm…who are you?" he asked curiously.

"Hamano Asuka. I'm a new transfer student. I got nailed for refusing to wear a girl's uniform. I think it was…Tavelli who threw me in here." Daisuke's eyes lit up.'

"I'm Niwa Daisuke!" She froze for an instant, at his last name, quickly recovering and smiling at him. There was a boy sitting to Asuka-chan's right a few desks away. He was semi-punk, well as punk as person who had to wear a uniform could be. (1) He had hair that was a moderately short and spiky tangle. His hair was an unnatural shad e of green with black roots. He also had seven studs in his left ear. His eyes were a lovely cross between amber-gold and coffee brown. He had a silver ankh around his neck and another silver pentagram on his neck too. He had his head buried in a thick book. Daisuke caught a glimpse of the title. It was "Tom Jones.' To the boy's left was a girl with shoulder length honey blond hair, and one eye that was the same lovely shade of brown as the boy's and the other was a shade of pure violet-blue. She was leaned over, sitting practically in the boy's lap as engrossed in the book as the boy apparently was. The Punk said without looking up,

"Hi," his voice was extremely soft, "I'm Sakamoto Takumi."

The blond glanced up locking her eyes into Daisuke's eyes.

"Hello," she said coolly. "Sakamoto Miharu, Niwa-sempai.

"Oh and Niwa-kun the reason there isn't a teacher we got a decent teacher today. All Yume-sensei does is lock us in the room, as long as we behave ourselves we get left to our own devices." Asuka-chan leaned forward conspiratorially. "I scare her a bit too Niwa-kun."

"As if you could not scare anyone." A new voice boomed from over Daisuke's head. He flinched and turned to see a tall thin boy with shoulder length chocolate colored hair, and hard steel gray eyes. His eyes glinted ferally as he sized up Dai-chan, and his hair swung as he dropped down into a crouching position right next to Daisuke extending his hand and said,

"Michyo Ritsu."

A girl sitting in the back of the room drew attention to herself by saying tiredly.

"Shut up Rit-chan. Shut up and sit down."

"SHUT UP yourself Maiko!" he yelled back at her. She stood up angrily, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

"Bozu, shut up and sit down before we have to settle this outside again." He practically screamed in answer

"NO, I will beat the crap out of you!" Her chocolate eyes practically glowed with her suppressed fury.

"Runt, just sit down. It's not my fault I was born three minutes before you were!" She tossed her head for emphasis, her steel gray hair swaying, and then falling back into their short, tapered cut. It was almost funny watching the two face off. Maiko-san in one corner of the classroom, and Rit-chan-san in another. They were of equal height, equal weight, and the only major difference was that they were complete opposites, and yet it was oddly like watching someone yell at themselves in a mirror. They both were tall, and had thin, lithe frames almost like dancers, or incredible martial artists. (2)

Asuka passed him a bag of sunflower seeds as they watched the twins face off. She turned to Daisuke and whispered "this might take a while…eat up."

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! Baka twins." A girl in back muttered before burying herself back into her book, the twins looked instantly chagrined at having annoyed this girl.

"Sorry Em-chan" they whimpered in unison.

Asuka whispered to Daisuke "Ishmaru Emi, when she's pissed stay out of her way. Other than that she's mostly harmless."

The different teens settled down doing their respective things. Daisuke looked at the different people, trying to decide who would be the most fun to draw. He then decided on Emi-sempai. He stood up and walked back to her, and said quietly,

"Um. Ishmaru-sempai, um do you think that I might be, um that is may I have your permission to…umm…"

"Spit it out, Niwa-san"

"Draw you," he squeaked out.

"Fine whatever."

"Great!" he whipped out his sketchpad and started drawing her. He started with her fine boned hands, they reminded him of a violin players. He then progressed to her face. He did her whole face in pure white, except for her eyes which were pure black. They reminded anyone they looked at of oblivion.

He finally sketched in her hair which was pure white, except for the purple tipped ends. It was long and curly and floated around her face, giving her the look of ethereal beauty. He rounded off the sketch with long grasping feathered wings. Not white, like Krad's which would have matched her hair. Nor black, like Dark's which would have worked with her eyes. Instead he chose to come to a crossroads, with pure black wings dotted with the stars of the universe. She had a violin tucked gently under her chin and was in the middle of the song. The sketch was so lovely you could almost hear the final haunting chords of the song she was playing.

He stood up nervously twisting his hands.

"Thank you very much sempai it was very considerate of you to allow me to draw you." He said quietly as he started turning to leave. She snapped out her hand reaching for the sketchpad.

"Niwa-kun. It's very rude not to let the subject fo the sketch see the picture." He blushed furiously.

"But…but…but…I'm afraid it's not…very…good" he finished on a desolate whisper as she unrolled the sketch.

"Niwa," she said staring at him, "If you call this not very good…what is good!" His blush deepened. The buzzer went off, and detention was over.

The teens all went there separate directions after detention. All except for Asuka and Daisuke.

"Soo, Dai-chan. You're an artist!" Asuka was walking Daisuke to his 'classroom duties' and she was delighting in teasing him all along the way.

"NO!" He yelped. "I'm nowhere near as good as the Hik-" he clamped his mouth shut. "the people who are already in museums." he finished nervously. They had just arrived at the classroom when…

"Hey onii-chan! Get your butt moving. Daddy says you're driving." Miharu yelled down the hallway. Daisuke looked at her, his mind racing way past confusion and into alternate reality confusion.

"Hey Dai-chan, I'll explain it all later I promise!" She gave him an impulsive hug and a kiss on the cheek, and ran off as fast as she could.

Satoshi watched them from the shadows. That…that _bitch_ moving in on his sweet innocent Daisuke like that. He really had no choice but to smooth out his face and pretend it hadn't affected him so damned much.

_'But of course, my Satoshi-sama…it does.' _Krad whispered in his mind.

Satoshi started to make his way over to Daisuke, whose hair was currently several shades of red lighter than his face.

"Um…Niwa-kun. Are you all right?" Satoshi asked his sea blue eyes questioning.

"Fine" he squeaked his color slowly returning to normal.

"Good. Now what did Kaitou Dark say in class today. I know it wasn't good."

"OH he didn't say anything. Anything at all." He squeaked again as Satoshi pinned him, his arm across his chest, his back to a wall. He pressed his face up close to Daisuke's,

"Don't lie to me Niwa-kun. You're terrible at it."

"EEP" Daisuke freaked out. He wiggled free and ran home as fast as his legs would take him.

_'Smooth Satoshi-sama, real smooth.' _Krad muttered disgustedly as Satoshi banged his head against the wall.

(1) I haven't got a clue if there is a uniform rule…creative license deal with it.

(2) I know to be a martial artist you have to have muscles but they are so much prettier this way.

Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I really hate this chapter I was rushed when I wrote it. Ya know when ideas come…for me….THEY FREAKIN' FLOOD

Bye,

Kira-chan


	4. Some Questions are Answered

Hi everybody! I'm really sorry it took me so long to update but school started two weeks ago and I have two jobs, and drama club, and student council, and chorus practice. Plus with the hurricanes I haven't felt like writing much of anything. I've just been really busy.

Well I wrote this new chappie, and I'm hoping y'all like it. I know some people have pet peeves with O.C.'s but these ones are essential for the story I'm planning. I tried with the OOC-ness but it was really hard and there aren't many appearances by our favorite Kaitou, or our favorite blonde/bluenette combo.

Disclaimer: I'm sad to report I STILL don't own D.N.Angel. Life sucks. Oh but I had a dream where I did, and then Krad tried to kill me…. Yeah, it was a good dream.

Warning: has tiny mention of S.I, if you have a problem with it don't read it. Shonen-ai in the future.

_Some Questions Get Answered and So Even More New Ones Arise_

Asuka ran upstairs the instant they reached the house, very eager to escape the accusing glares of her siblings. She ran down the hallway very quickly, hugging her backpack to her chest. She approached the closed door, pushing it open cautiously. (Takumi-kun plays a lot of pranks on her) When nothing happened she smiled gratefully, entering the room and throwing her backpack on the bed, groaning when it rolled off of the other side.

She sat down at her vanity table reapplying her liquid eyeliner. She let her hair loose by pulling on the grey velvet ribbon containing it. Her thick wavy black hair tumbled down, eventually reaching the small of her back. She turned to her closet pulling out a black tank top, and her favorite overly large pair of chain pants. She kicked off her boots, and unbuttoned her black pants pulling them down around her ankles. She then pulled the bigger pants on, the pants settling very loosely on her thin, bony hips. The tank top she pulled on instead of her tee-shirt was slightly fitted. She left the fishnet sleeves on her arms.

She glanced at the photos scattered on her desk, most of them being aged black and white shots. She walked over to the desk, her fingertips lightly tracing the faces in the pictures. Krad. Dark. Tohru-chan. Taki-kun. Haru-chan. Dad. And…she smiled when she found the photo she wanted. It was of a short woman in her mid to late twenties, with thick wavy black hair just like her own. She also had ice blue eyes, and was grinning at the camera. She had on a light pink kimono with white Sakura blossoms clustering at the bottom, and then flowing up thinning out to reach mid-thigh. She was hugging a tiny three year old girl, clad in a blue kimono with dark grey flowers. The girl had short cut wavy black hair, and huge purple eyes. It was Asuka and her mother. She laughed a bit sadly.

"Hey 'kaa-san." She flopped onto the bed with her hair over her face.

"Well…I'm back. You weren't wrong by the way 'kaa-san. They weren't real pleased with my refusal to wear the girl's uniform." She sighed heavily as she rolled onto her back, throwing her hands over her face. Finally she rolled over again onto her stomach, rooting around in her bag for her AP Calculus book. Suddenly she looked up at the door, rolled her eyes, and cleared her throat.

"It's okay midgets. You can come in." she said with no small amount of laughter in her voice. The honey blonde head of her six year old sister popped in, followed by the thirteen year old Miharu, and the sixteen year old Takumi. They slowly crept into the room, each with identical 'interrogation' faces on.

"What's up Toh-chan? Haru-chan? Taki-kun?" The tiny blond Tohru was the first to speak.

"Um…onii-chan…is it true…is the Niwa clan you were looking for here in Azumano?" the small girl stammered cutely.

"Yes. The Hikari is too." she muttered very darkly. The little girl's crystalline violet blue eyes welled up with tears.

"So…you're…um…going to STAY!" she finished on an excited wail. As Asu-chan nodded she was thrown onto her back by the little girl's force.

"Tohru-chan, you really are just thirty-seven pounds of emotion aren't you?" The little girl hiccupped and nodded, blushing bright red in embarrassment. She then buried her face in her onii-chan's lap, sobbing for joy.

"I MISSED YOU!" Asuka was starting to look uncomfortable with the whole situation, patting Tohru's head awkwardly. Takumi spotted her quickly growing panic and started to try and save her.

"Um…hey Toh-chan…" she looked up sniffling. "D'you think that you can let us talk alone for a little bit? Could you maybe…go play with your stuffed usagi toy?" He asked this even more quietly, as he gently tried to smooth the stray hairs away from her face. She nodded silently sliding off of the taller girl's lap. She wandered out of the room, shutting the door behind her. After only a few moments Miharu spoke.

"Are you going to attend the theft tonight?"

"Is Akusa-sempai coming back?" Takumi asked, his eyes going glassy and face flushing, as the anime flowers background came up behind him. Asuka looked at the starry-eyed sixteen year old, over to the giggling thirteen year old, and then back to the boy, flashing a devilish grin at him.

"If I didn't know any better," said Asuka. "I'd think you missed my alter-ego!' she ended on a light teasing note. She started giggling too, after his blush deepened.

"To answer your questions, yes I am going tonight, and…" she said her face growing serious "and…yes _she _will be coming back." her voice had gotten very quiet. Miharu climbed up onto the bed leaning into the taller girl's still form.

"I know you don't like losing control like that, but it really is impressive that you've handled it this long."

"The Hikari is much, much stronger. His transformation is…_incredibly_ painful, and usually destroys a person's will to…fight within a few months. Especially if I have him pegged correctly as a person who would fight against changing."

"Can we come with you?" the girl asked meekly.

"NO!" Asuka said sharply, sitting up straight disturbing the younger girl. "I'm sorry…but my answer is no, it might be dangerous…especially…with…Krad back."

"Fine." Haru-chan said rather weakly. "We_ both_ understand." she said this a bit more firmly. "**_Right_** Taki-kun?" He nodded his head silently; sullenly.

"Yeah." he dropped to the floor, leaning back into the side of the bead. Suddenly a voice rang out from the living room.

"ASU-CHAN! P-H-H-O-O-O-N-NE" She leapt up, jumping over Takumi's head, landing like a cat in the doorway. She shot down the hallway, and went flying headfirst down the stairs, skidding to a stop in front of her stepmother.

"Who is it Kana-san?"

"I think it's a boy? Daisuke-san, I think he said?" Asuka's eyes warmed considerably as she went into her happy-chibi-anime mode.

"Dai-chan?" she had snatched the phone away from Kana-san, so quickly that it still had a few blonde hairs hanging from it. She walked away, running up to the attic, the portable phone pressed tightly against her ear.

"Soo Dai-chan, what's up?"

"I was just calling to see how you were Asu-kun."

"Bullshit…Niwa, lemme guess, you wanted your explanation?" he was silent on the other end of the line.

VV "Lucky guess Asu-kun." he said in a rather irritated voice as she started giggling.

"S-s-s-so-so-sorry for being so rude Dai-kun! I-I just really like to be right."

"I noticed Asu-kun."

"Umm…yeah…so about that explanation. I won't be free until…umm…after ten thirty, unless we can meet up at six thirty-ish?"

"Why?"

"I…um…need to…go…watch Dark-san?"

_'Wonderful…yet another Dark fan girl._' he thought in annoyance.

"HEY! Niwa-kun. I am NOT 'yet another Dark fan girl.' she started off yelling and then after realizing what she had just done, began stammering to try and cover for her mistake.

'I…um just need to…um be there." she finished lamely, thinking_ "Damn it! How in the HELL could I have let **it** slip! Baka…baka…baka!" _

"Um…Dai-kun, d'you want to meet me before the theft like…um…an hour and a half before it starts, we can talk then?"

"Soo at six thirty? The park?"

"Yes to both."

"OK I'll see you then Asu-kun!"

"Sure G'bye Dai-kun!"

"Later Asu-kun!" Asuka clicked off the phone, laying back in the attic's window seat, rolling her eyes in her head. She sighed.

"Now what am I gonna tell Dai-chan!" she squeaked throwing her hands over her face.

_'Hmm…here's a thought…maybe the…truth?'_ she froze sitting straight up.

_'Akusa-sempai.'_

_'Yes Asu-chan?'_

_'The truth? What, that I'm a partly psychic FREAK with an alter-ego who takes over my body in order to keep his alter-ego in check. Or that while I have impartiality concerning them all…my alter-ego is in LOVE with Krad! Hmm? Or that I'm an insane control freak who's also a recovering S.I! Or that my mother married Dad, got pregnant, got divorced, had me, slit her wrists, and I've been living with my half siblings for three years, while traveling the world looking for HIM! Or Hikari? Yeah there's a great plan…idiot!'_

_'You really have some issues kid.'_

_'Naw life's just a bottle of sunshine.'_

_'I was going for the family angle. Skate around the psychic connection-thing as long as is possible. You **know **we have a job to do here, along with Ime and Emi.'_

_'I know'_

_'It's important.'_

_'I KNOW.'_

_'It's important.'_

_'**I KNOW!'**_

_**'**You're fourteen years old and forgot about your advanced calculus homework.'_

_'**I KN--- I…WHAT!'** _she began racing around the house like a madwoman, trying to find her A.P calculus book and graphing calculator

_'Relax, you have all night.' _Asuka said laughing.

_'That was not even remotely funny.'_

_'You still have to pick out something to wear?'_

_'Yup.'_

_'You have no fashion sense.'_

_'Nope.'_

_'You aren't listening to me are you.'_

_'…'_

_'Are you?'_

_'…nope.'_ She stalked off to her bedroom, completely ignoring Akusa, pulling out a tattered notebook, and reading the inscription in gold ink.

From the Mind Of Asuka Hamano-Sakamoto-san

She flipped a couple of pages into the notebook, turning to a poem dated 24/9/2005. She traced the words with her eyes.

'Walking down a hallway,

With my arms across my chest.

My closed up heart is cryin' out.

My fears show on my f-a-c-e.

My shoulders go up around my head,

So my neck just disappears.

The emptiness starts fallin' out,

The e-n-d- is here.

Just a little hopeless,

Just a little bent.

Just a broken porcelain doll,

I'm just completely spent.'

_'Oh this is just idiotic!'_

_'Like I said before…kid you have problems.'_

_'Funny.'_

_'Damn it! Did you stop seeing Dr. Nokawa again!'_

_"Now why would you go and say a thing like that?'_

_'Because it's '_

_'true. I don't need his…special brand of help anymore.'_

_'Like…hell. Mind explaining what the hell that poem was for then?'_

_'It was a positive way of manifesting my depression, low self image and suppressed rage.'_

_'Bullshit.'_

_'Exactly. That is the same kind of horse shit that they feel they must ram down my throat every time I go to that…**place.'**_

_'Give it up kid.'_

_'Can't now. Gotta get ready for Dai-chan.'_

_'Whattya going to wear?'_

'_Black of course.'_

_'Yeah but what?'_

**"This."** she swept out what she was looking for. It was a modest black skirt, it ran to a few centimeters above her knees and then flared out, and a dark purple and grey striped tank top. She wandered over to her dresser picking up her hairbrush. She started tugging it through her hair. She then split it in half, winding up each one into two even buns secured at the back of her head. She then slid two purple flowered chopsticks into each bun. She sat down at the night stand pulling out her purple ribbon choker and tying it around her neck. She pulled out a pair of striped toe socks that matched her shirt. She slid them up her legs. They almost made it past her knees. Her eyeliner was still there and in the coat she wanted. She went over to the mirror surveying the finished result. It wasn't over the top Goth, and at the same time it wasn't frilly-princessy-girly-frou-frou. It was simply her.

'_Eh…it works.' _Akusa muttered noncommittally.

_"Thanks.'_

_'You're welcome.'_

_'Let's go Akusa.'_

"G'bye 'kaa-san. I'll be back soon." She started walking down the stairs getting ready to leave when the kids all leapt into her path.

"Asu, Aku," Miharu began.

"We just wanted to ask once again," Taki took over.

"Can we **please** come with you?" Tohru finished, and all of them gave the best rendition of the puppy dog face ever given.

**_"NO!"_** both voices erupted from Asuka-chan's mouth.

"Okay." The children all left the room huffily

"Well that was really odd,"

_'I concur.'_

"Let's go Akusa." she left the living room barely making it through the doorway when her father's earth shattering yell was heard.

**"ASUKA! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" **she went to the office.

"Yes papi?" she said timidly.

"Where are you headed right now."

"Um…the park?"

"Why?"

"To…um…kill time until Dark-san's theft?"

"And?" The word was drawn out. Left dangling.

"to um meet a friend? Is that okay?"

"A boy?"

"No…umm…I'm gonna go get Ime and go over tonight's game plan?"

"OKAY…Have fun!" o she sweat dropped. She slunk out of the room muttering to herself.

"Ookay has EVERYONE gone completely and utterly INSANE!"

_'Coming from you? That's rich.'_

_'Bite me.'_

_'How hard?'_ She was so busy arguing with Akusa that she didn't notice the tiny fact that she was in the street. Or that there was semi-truck coming towards her. She looked up just as the driver sounded his horn.

"Oh shit." she muttered trying to brace herself for impact. The cars headlights were looming up, as she felt a body collide with hers, slamming her out of the way. She stared up, panting as she looked up into a pair of icy eyes, transfixed, as she lay on her back with his body draped over hers.

"Watch where you're going…baka." he gasped as he jumped up, and ran off. She sat up brushing back a piece of hair that had fallen into her face as she watched his disappearing back. She blushed.

"I will Hikari-san." she whispered.

_'And now she develops a crush.'_

_'Asuka.'_

_'Yes?'_

_'Shut up.'_

Woohoo I finally got this chapter typed it took me FOREVER. The next one should be up tomorrow. The poem was written by a friend, and that is only and excerpt from it. I don't know about this chappie, and ONCE AGAIN I'M SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING (see above excuses)

REVIEW and you get a pocky.

Au revoir


End file.
